


The Delirious Mumblings of a Cyber Being

by graphiteonwhite



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: And present tense ugh, F/M, I actually really dislike using this pov, Implied HaruTaka and KonoEne, Only rated that way for this one little part, P much just Ene's thoughts during Outer Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteonwhite/pseuds/graphiteonwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years always seemed like two centuries when she had been cooped up in the NEET's room--you'd think all the doubt built up over time would be more sturdy against hallucinations and stone-faced lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delirious Mumblings of a Cyber Being

**Author's Note:**

> First post here! Also posted on my Tumblr (cloudydaycreations). This was written at midnight as I repeatedly thought about just going to bed...  
> I didn't.

You’re not here anymore… Are you?

My eyes are shut tight. I can’t bear to watch it anymore. It’s sort of a specialty of mine to distance myself from reality, so it’s not a difficult task. Instead of that black-haired, yellow-eyed monster piling my friends’ bodies high, I imagine you, and after two long years my heart still beats a little faster. Your bedhead, your little mole, your sunny smile that made everything better…

I want it back. I want it back. I want it back I want it back I want it back Iwantitback Iwantitback Iwantitback IwantitbackIwantitbackIwantitbackIneeditback _sobad_ pleasejustgiveitback–

When I open my eyes, the phone is facing Mary. The poor thing is screaming and sobbing, blood staining her small pale hands as she clutches to Seto’s jumpsuit front.

The sickening voice of that _thing_ coils its way through the speakers, making my stomach churn. “How pathetic.”

When I don’t respond, the screen spins to face him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Not feeling well?” If I could spit in his face, I would have then and there, but I can’t and certainly not for the first time I curse the day I became nothing but data. “Well, that’s alright, you can just watch.”

The screen faces Mary again, but this time I’m not watching. I try to think of you again, but now it’s that clueless idiot–the imposter, the faker, the liar with a face that so resembles yours but doesn’t have all the memories behind it to match. I’m ashamed when my heart rate rises a bit as I think of him too.

So alike, and yet so different… The same applies to even that disgusting excuse of a human out there, ending their lives like none of them even mattered. Does ‘human’ even apply to him? Well, it’s not like I can talk when I’m just a bunch of pixels on a phone.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes once more. My heart jumps into my throat when I end up staring right into those yellow slits for eyes. I hang my head to avoid meeting his gaze.

“Daydreaming about him again?” A mocking smirk adorns his face, but I only glare in reply. “Well, that’s fine… You’ll see him again.”

I fight not to fall for what has to be a lie. There’s no way I can see you again. After years of waiting, hoping, wishing and dreaming that you would magically appear one day and tell me “Good morning” like you always did, you didn’t. It’s nothing but cruel for him to pick on me about that, of all things. I probably should have expected it, though, seeing as he literally just **killed all my friends.** ” _…Shut up.”_

“I’m not joking, you know.” My head snaps up to search his face, a searing glare in place, to look for a sign of insincerity. I don’t find one, and despite myself, the glare melts away into pure astonishment. He glances away at something the phone isn’t in the right position for me to see, then back at me. “You’ll see him very soon.”

I can hear blood pounding away in my ears–another chance? I’m getting another chance? Is he serious?–but that blood runs cold when his next words reach my ears.

“You’ll also see me again.”

A kiss is planted on the screen and a wry smile is sent my way as this world seems to deteriorate.

In a tone different than the rough, demanding manner of speaking he had been using up until now, one that reminds me of unplugged headphones and filled-up sketchbooks and hot summer days spent alone in a classroom with you, he speaks his last words: “See you later, Takane!”

**_One more time._ **


End file.
